meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/Meerkat Manor Fan-Fiction
Well I always wondered what would happen in the next season of Meerkat Manor. But then I found out there was not goign to be a season 5. So I made up my own but it was a long time agon when I made it, like late 2008. So it wasn't that good. Now I rewrote it, but I tried to stick as close to the origanal story line as best as I can. So since I didn't know at the time that Rocket Dog had died, she was till alive in the story. Zorro was too becuase I liked him and the show didn't say he was dead. So I thought he was going to re appeare in the next season, which never came. So there are some differents in the story. I decided to post the fan-fiction for Meerkat Manor on Meerkat Fanon. So if you wish to continue the fun and like to have a fifth season go read Meerkat Manor 5. There are many episodes up already. I should have advertised it before but I was busy and didn't have time. Now I wish to get more people to Meerkat Fanon. There you can make your own mobs and write stories about them, like your own Meerkat Manor show for you mob. So have a look at the next season and tell me what you think. After Season 5, I will make a Season 6 becuase I couldn't fit everything in 14 episodes! Meat the Meerkats There is a new gang around and they are nastier than the Commandos! Whiskers Rocket Dog is still alive, becuase I didn't want her to be dead and found away around her dying. She recovered from her snake bite and has a new man! She is becoming a great leader, but not everyone thinks she should be leader. Sophie is walking in her mother's paw-prints. She was the former babysitter of the Whiskers, but at three years old, she is more interested in leading the Whiskers instead of staying in the side lines behind Rocket Dog. Wiley Kat is a dreamer and longs for motherhood. She had a shot at being a parent but her pups sadly died. Now she wants nothign more than to have her own pups. But Sophie seems to ge getting all of Wilson's attention. Could there be someone out there for Wiley Kat? Mitch follows Rocket Dog's example and is fighting for his life! Rufus is a young meerkat and he finds himself with a big resposiblity. Aztecs Maybelline has her own group, but they have had no new pups. The Aztecs are small and are having a hard time holding on to their territory. When ever they find a good place, someone else takes it away from them. Maybelline needs to find a safe place for her family to live or they may not make it in the Kalahari! Zaphod may be getting to old to do his job. There may be a new king in the Kalahari, but Zaphdo still thinks he has to protect Maybelline from rovers. Commandos Nikita has seen better days. Her gang of Commandos have lost thier hard eared land to a bigger and meaner gang. She finds herselft in serious trouble but at least her old flame has reappeared. Venus is Nikita's eldest daughter still in the group. She survived her mother;s evictions. Now in this season she must take care of her mother's family when tragetic strikes at the Commandos. Zappa Punk is leading the Zappa into ruins. She has lost many of her members to roving and evictions. She may not longer be suited for leaderhsip. There is ploting in her ranks. Houdini finding life as a dominant male isn't as fun as roving. His woman Punk has not had any new pups and she is losing her grip on leadership. Houdini longs for something more, exciting. Lazuli Aretha and her small family find that they must fight to survive or fade into the desert sands of time. She must take revenger out on the Lazuli's greatest enemy. Episodes Spring Flowers The Whiskers are back and Rocket Dog is finding her suborinates are getting restless. She is having a hard time keeping them together. Lucky for her she had her younger brother Mitch to help. It is spring and there may be rovers coming for her attention. A Ghost from the Past The Commandos are in chaos! Baker and Miles have been fighting for Zorro's place. Things are looked bad for one meerkat who is not supposed to be there int he first place. Nikita is having man trouble but she soon dicoveres the boys are not her only problem. A meerkat makes his entrance as leader of the Commandos. Two Halves of a Whole The Whisker shave devided again and this time it is the youngest meerkats who have to take care of the pups! Sophei is looking sick so a new leader must rise. One small meerkat find himself with big responsiblities. Where art Thou Romeo The WHiskere regroup and find a themselves in great danger. Rocket Dog goes missing and with Sophie is feeling better, she thinks she is leader. Not if Wiley Kat and Rita have anything to say about it. If Sophei can't get the two female under contral, she may lose her chance at leadership. Kat Fight Rocket Dog hasn't returned and Wikey Kat and Rita gnag up on Sophie. It is a fight for leadership of the Whiskers! Contral of the Whiskers is slipping away from Sophie but thing smay get worst for her when someone shows up with a surpise. A New Leader There is a new leader it town but someone doesn't want to give up leadership to them. More then one meerkat lost leadership today. Troubles of Life A rover has located the Whiskers and Sophie is his target. He is a former enemy from the Whiskers' rivals but he is more interested in finding a girldfriend today. Sophie may be walking on thin ice. Full of Surprises Over at the Aztecs, Maybelline hasn't found a man and soem of her brothers are getting bored. Three Aztecs rovers go looking for hot dates at their rivals! Mitch finds he is fighting for his life but lucky for him his baby sister is takign care of him. The Whiskers and Aztecs confront echother and rivals sisters are at war. Clash of the Queens Rival sisters Rocket Dog and Maybelline clash in battle. It is all out war! Zaphod is finding he may no longer be the King of the Kalahari. However they are nto the only queens battling over at the Zappa Punk is loosing her contral over her group. One female is ploting to over throw her. And the Commandos find themselves in a fight for their lives! Some Family Trouble Punk has lost many members due to her poor leadership. Her days as leader are now over and a new queen rises to meet the Zappa's needs. She needs to prove herself but the Aztecs are not a good target. Sophie is acting l more like a bully than a caring babysitter. Her action will not be alerated. Wiley Kat goes on a hot date and Sophie faces life on her owe. There we have it. There first episodes of Season 5 of Meerkat Manor. Tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts